


Мэри рассказывает сыну об ангелах

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С SPN One String по заявке "Мэри|Дин, Мэри рассказывает сыну об ангелах"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мэри рассказывает сыну об ангелах

\- Ангелы присматривают за тобой, - говорит Мэри, и это правда (хотя она, к счастью, об этом пока не знает).  
Ангелы снуют над домом суетливыми стайками, оставляя на заснеженной крыше следы босых ног. С подоконников они жадно принюхиваются к молочному младенческому запаху младшего, тихо дуют на царапины старшего, дожидаясь своего часа. Пока что сны Дина спокойны.


End file.
